


The truth / La verdad

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/M, the parents finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Amira and Dani's parents find out the truth about their relationship.Los padres de Amira y los de Dani se enteran de su relación.
Relationships: Amira Naybet/Daniel "Dani" Soto Peña
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. The truth

Going grocery shopping is one of Amira’s favorite things because it means spending more time with her mom and lately with exams and work they haven’t been able to spend time together. That’s why, on Wednesday afternoon when Amira’s mom asks her to go grocery shopping with her Amira goes without hesitation. The truth is Amira’s been thinking about talking to her mom for a while now. She wants to talk to her about what’s going on and, above all, talk to her about Dani. She hasn’t told her parents that she’s dating Dani and she’s not sure how to do it but she could use her mom’s advice.

On their way home from the shops Amira is considering starting that conversation but they’re interrupted by two neighbors Amira was not expecting to see.

“Hey, long time not seen!”

Amira hopes Dani’s mom can’t see the fear on her face. Or at least, she hopes she’s not as obvious as Dani who’s looking like he’s about to have a panic attack right now.

“Fariha, it’s been a while. You too Amira, you haven’t come visit in such a long time” Dani’s mom says unaware of the fact that her son and Amira are panicking.

“Uhm…yes, I’ve been very busy with exams” Amira can’t even look at her face right now.

“Lately when she’s not with her friends, she’s at home studying. I’ve been very lucky to get her to come with me today” Amira’s mom tells her neighbor.

“Well, I wish Cristina was like that because I can’t deal with her anymore, she says she’s studying but I can assure you she isn’t, she’s on her phone all the time. And this one?” she says pointing at her son “He’s the same, he only cares about rugby, rugby and rugby. Well, at least that’s what he says because I know it’s not only that. I’m sure he has a girlfriend or something, I’m sure of that. He always comes home with a silly smile on his face. And he expects me to believe he’s smiling because of rugby, sure.”

“Mom, please” Dani says embarrassed.

Amira can’t help smiling, she likes the thought of her being the reason for Dani’s happiness.

“What? I’m only telling the truth, these past few weeks you’ve been very happy all the time. And I’m not complaining, it’s better than Cristina being angry all the time. Seriously, what a complicated daughter I have”

“Don’t be that harsh on her, it’s a tough year. She has a lot on her plate with school.” Amira’s mom tries to defend Cris.

“Yeah well, but I’m sure Amira still gets good grades, Cristina’s are a mess.

“Come on mom, leave it already. We should go, Cris is waiting for us at home.” Dani says trying to get the conversation to end before her mom can say something else.”

“Daniel, god, let me be. We haven’t seen Fariha and Amira in a while. Anyway, Amira” Dani’s mom says ignoring her son. “Come visit us this week, you can stay for lunch after high school or something.”

“Mom, it’s Ramadan, they’re fasting.” Dani mumbles dying from embarrassment.

“Ohhh, of course, of course, I’m sorry I don’t know what I was thinking” Dani’s mom apologizes.

“It’s alright” Amira says while her mom smiles.

“Well, this one here” Dani’s mom says pointing at her son once again. “it’s like he’s in one of those Ramadan things too, lately he’s not eating at all, he only eats at night, during the day he’s always telling me that he’ll eat later or something. See, another sign that he’s in love.”

“Mom!” Dani almost yells in panic. “Let’s go, please”

Dani doesn’t dare to look at Amira or her mom, he only wants to go home.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go. Anyway Amira, you can still come home one of these days even with that fasting thing and all.”

“Sure, yeah, I’ll talk to Cris” Amira says knowing that there’s no way Cris is going to invite her to her house.

“Come on, let’s go” Dani tells his mom who follows him when she sees him leaving already.

After saying goodbye, mother and son, and mother and daughter, part ways. They’ve only taken a couple of steps when Dani turns to look at Amira, who’s also looking at him. They both smile shyly, knowing that they’re going to see each other tomorrow.

Carrying two bags each, Amira and her mom enter the house after the encounter with their neighbors. Amira follows Fariha to the kitchen and watches her mom leaving the bags on the counter.

“So, Dani’s mom doesn’t know you two are dating?”

Amira lets the bags go and they crash on the floor.

“Amira! The eggs!” Her mom exclaims kneeling to the ground to check that the eggs didn’t break.

“What did you just say? I mean…what? Dani and I…we’re…” Amira doesn’t know what to say and she can barely get a few words out.

“Amira, love, I’m your mom. You can’t lie to me. Dani is not the only one that’s been happier than usual lately.” After checking that the eggs are still intact, Amira’s mom grabs the bags and sets them next to the others.

“Mama, I didn’t want to lie to you, really. I was just… waiting for the right moment to tell you that…”

“That you have a boyfriend?” Amira’s mom finishes the sentence for her.

“I know what you’re going to say, that I’m crazy, that it’s not going to work, that we can’t be together, that I’ll have to sacrifice things and so will Dani, that we’re going to get overwhelmed…”

“Amira, Amira, love, let me talk” her mom interrupts her “Come here”

Amira follows her mom to the living room where they both sit on the sofa like they did a couple of weeks ago.

“Look, Amira, I’m not going to lie to you…It’s not going to be easy because you come from different worlds and you’ll have to adapt to each other and that’s going to be hard.

“I know…” Amira says with a sigh “I know”

“But that doesn’t mean it’s not possible.” Amira’s mom assures her taking her hand. “If you’re sure about what you want and what you feel…and you’re honest with him…”

“Yes I…well, I made a list with what I needed from our relationship”

“A list? What am I not surprised?” her mom says laughing, she’s always known that her daughter knows what she wants.

“Yes…” Amira smiles “And I told him what I needed and my limits and he…well, he accepted it, no hesitation. And I don’t know mama…when I’m with Dani I’m…”

“Happy?” her mom asks her, squeezing her hand.

“Yes, I am.” Amira answers honestly.

“That’s all I need to know Amira. That you’re happy. And I want you to know that, whatever you do, I won’t judge you, it’s your life, and you won’t disappoint me. But…don’t disappoint yourself”

“About that…” Amira doesn’t know how to finish the sentence, how to explain what’s going through her mind right now.

“What’s the matter?” Again, she squeezes her daughter’s hand to assure her that it’s alright.

“Well…I know the theory…but the practice…it’s hard. When I’m with Dani I want to hug him and I want to kiss him but I stop before that happens and then I feel bad for even thinking about it”

“Ah, Amira” her mom sighs smiling “Love, it’s okay to doubt. You’re young, you’re in love, I would be worried if you didn’t want to kiss Dani. Of course you want, and that doesn’t make you worse, it makes you human. What matters is what you do with those doubts, how you overcome them”

“Yeah?”

“All I can say is that, if you ever feel confused just stop and think, and pray, I’m sure Allah will show you the way”

“Thanks, mama” Amira says hugging her mother.

“Alright and now, tell me, is Dani nice to you?”

“Yes, he’s great.” Amira says, still hugging her mom, who’s caressing her back “He has a way of always make me laugh and feel better when I’m down, he surprises me, on Monday he prepared an Iftar for the two of us, we watched the sunset together and…I don’t know I love spending time with him”

“I’m happy to hear that. Dani’s always been a good boy.” Amira’s mom makes a pause before asking what she’s been meaning to ask since they ran into Dani and his mom “And Dani…is he…fasting?”

“Yeah…” Amira looks up at her mom before continuing. “He’s been fasting for a few days now but…it’s not for me. I haven’t asked him to. It was his decision. He says he’s been researching and watching videos and that he doesn’t know how to explain it but that something inside him told him that it was the right thing to do. I don’t know, I don’t want to get my hopes up but…”

“It’s a start” her mom finishes.

“Yes, it is.”

“I’m so sorry about my mom, she was super annoying” it’s the first thing Dani says the next day when Amira arrives to the park.

“It’s alright, I actually liked knowing that you’re happier lately”

“Of course I’m happier, Ami” Dani says smiling at her “You’re also the highlight of my week”

“Well…the highlight of your week has something to tell you” Amira bites her lower lip, half happy about what Dani just said and half worried about what she has to say.

“What happened?” Dani asks frowning.

“Well, yesterday after running into you and your mom I talked to mine and she told me she knew about us”

“Oh…and she’s angry about it, right?” Dani says worried, he’s always had a great relationship with Amira’s parents but he’s not sure if they’ll accept him as their daughter’s boyfriend.

“Well…” Amira makes a dramatic pause but when she notices Dani’s worried expression she decides not to make him suffer anymore and starts laughing “No, she wasn’t angry at all”

“Ami, you scared me!” Dani sighs in relief

“She told me that…that she wanted me to be happy and that it is my life and she will accept whatever I decide”

Dani smiles, his eyes on hers, it’s the best news he could be receiving, but Amira’s not finished talking.

“And she said something else…She wants you to come for Iftar tomorrow”

“Okay…”

“But I understand if you don’t want to come, if it’s awkward or if you think it’s too soon or you just don’t feel like coming or…”

“Ami, Ami, Ami” Dani interrupts her “I said okay. Of course I want to go”

“Really?” Ami asks to be sure.

“Of course”

Dani looks at his watch, in 20 minutes he has to be at Amira’s. He checks his shirt, it’s clean after all the cooking. He’s always been a good cook but he’s never make briwats before so he just hopes that they’re edible. The sound of the front door closing startles him. A few seconds later his mom and his sister enter the kitchen and stand by the door looking at him confused.

“What are you doing?” his mom asks

“Are you wearing a shirt?” his sister adds.

“I cooked something, I’ve been invited for dinner and I didn’t want to go empty handed.” Dani explains trying to keep his mom from seeing what he’s made.

“You could’ve told me, son, and I would’ve made you a tortilla or something. What did you make?”

Dani’s mom tries to walk by Dani to see what’s on the plate but Dani stops her. However he forgets about Cris who takes the plate from behind him.

“Is this…?” Cris starts studying the food to be sure – You’re going to Amira’s right?

The moment Cris mentions Amira’s name, chaos starts. Dani panics and gets mad at his sister at the same time. The kids’ mom frowns, not understanding what’s going on. And Cris, she closes her eyes when she realizes her mistake, she didn’t mean to say that.

“To Amira’s?” their mom asks. She turns to Cris and adds: “Are you going too?”

“No…I’m not” is all Cris says.

“What’s going on here? Why are you going to Amira’s alone?” their mom wants to know.

“Thank you, Cris” Dani sighs. “Look mom, I’m going to Amira’s because we’re dating.”

“Dating? Amira and you?” his mom can’t believe what she’s hearing.

“Yes, Amira and me, so what?”

“But Dani, Amira is…”

“Amira is what? Muslim?” Dani asks defensively “Yes, she is. Do you have a problem with that?”

“Daniel you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, Amira is a good girl but she’s going to ask you to do things that…” Dani’s mom stops when she remembers something. “That’s why you’re not eating, you’re doing that fasting thing, right?”

Dani shakes his head in disbelief, the last thing he wants right now is having to explain himself, but there’s no other choice.

“Yes, I’m fasting”

“What?!” Now Cris is the one that speaks up, widening her eyes in surprise.

“They’ve already messed with your head, oh god”

“No one’s messed with my head, mom. And you know what? Amira is much more tolerant and a much better person than you are”

“Daniel, don’t talk to me like that, that girl is changing you, she’s not right for you”

“Look, I’m going to go to Amira’s, because she’s my girlfriend, and that’s not going to change” Dani looks from his mom to his sister “and I don’t care if someone has a problem with that.”

Not waiting for an answer, Dani takes the plate from Cris’ hands and leaves the house. He hears Cris calling after him. She reaches him and stops him, but she doesn’t say anything until Dani tries to leave again.

“Wait, please” Cris says standing in front of him “Are you really fasting?”

“Yes, Cris, I am.”

“But…did Amira ask you to do that?”

“No! She didn’t. I decided that, on my own…I’ve been…researching and I don’t know it just…feels right, okay?”

“Okay, okay, chill, I’m not going to judge you” Cris says trying to get her brother to calm down.

“Cris, are you happy with Joana?” Dani asks suddenly.

“Of course” Cris answers, no hesitation.

“Even though it’s complicated?”

“Yes.”

“Because when you love someone, everything is worth it, right? That’s how I feel with Amira, Cris. I don’t care if it’s complicated, I want to be with her.”

“I’m sorry…” Cris says honestly. “I’m sorry I was a brat to you, really. Dani I…if you want to be together…I’ll support you, alright? And don’t worry about mom, she’ll come around.”

All Dani can do is nod, still processing what just happened with his mom and now with his sister.

“Are you scared about dining with the in laws?” Cris asks him to release some tension.

“To death, man” Dani chuckles.

“It’ll be alright, Ami’s parents love you”

“I really hope so, I need this to work.”

“It will.”

Dani wipes the sweat of his hands on his jeans before knocking on the door. He’s nervous, after what happened at his house and about not knowing what’s going to happen at Amira’s. The door opens a few seconds later and the moment he looks at her, Dani forgets all his fears and all he can do is smile at his girlfriend.

“Are you wearing a shirt?” is the first thing Amira says smiling

“Is it really that weird?” Dani laughs

“A little, yeah. But I like it. You look really handsome”

“And you’re so beautiful”

“Come on in” Amira says stepping to the side so he can enter the house. “What’s that?”

“Well…” Dani uncovers the plate to show Amira his work of art.

“Briwats? Where did you get them?”

“I made them, actually” Dani says smiling shyly

“For real? You? And what did your mom say when she saw you?”

“I’ll tell you later…” Dani is not ready to relive the situation again and doesn’t want to ruin the night.

“Hey, but are you okay?” Amira asks worried.

“I am now” Dani smiles and Amira smiles back at him until they’re interrupted by her mom.

“Hello Dani, come in, are those briwats?”

“He made them” Amira adds proudly

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s the first time I cook this, I really hope they’re good…I just know that it’s something you usually eat and…yeah…” Dani says scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“I’m sure they’re great” Amira’s mom says taking the plate from his hands and entering the living room to show them to her husband. “Mustafá look what Dani made”

Amira and Dani follow her to the living room and watch Amira’s dad getting up from the sofa.

“Dani?” Mustafá looks his daughter and then at Dani. “Wait, you’re the one dating my daughter?” he asks confused, all Amira said is that she’s dating a boy and that he was coming for Iftar, he didn’t know it was Dani. He sighs in relief. “I was so scared of who it might be, come on here.”

Hesitantly, Dani follows Mustafá, who goes back to sit on the sofa and urges Dani to do the same.

Amira watches them from the door with a smile, her father is happy and Dani is getting more comfortable by the second. Amira looks at her mom and sees her smiling too, it looks like everything is going to be okay, now.


	2. La verdad

Hacer la compra es una de las cosas favoritas de Amira porque siempre significa pasar tiempo con su madre y últimamente entre los exámenes y el trabajo no han podido pasar demasiado tiempo juntas. Por eso, cuando el miércoles por la tarde su madre le propone que la acompañe a comprar un par de cosas para la cena Amira dice que sí sin pensarlo. La verdad es que Amira lleva un tiempo queriendo hablar con su madre a solas, hablarle de lo que está pasando, y sobre todo, hablarle de Dani. Aún no le ha contado a sus padres que está saliendo con él y no sabe muy bien cómo hacerlo pero ahora mismo necesitaría los consejos de su madre.

De camino de vuelta a casa tras hacer las compras Amira se plantea aprovechar para hablar con su madre pero son interrumpidas por dos vecinos a los que Amira no esperaba ver.

-Hombre ¡dichosos son los ojos!

Amira espera que la madre de Dani no pueda ver reflejado el miedo que está sintiendo ahora mismo en su cara al tenerla en frente junto a su hijo. O al menos espera que su cara no sea tan expresiva como la de Dani ahora mismo que claramente está entrando en pánico al encontrarse a Amira y a su madre.

-Fariha ¡qué de tiempo sin verte! Y tú igual Amira que hace mucho que no vas por casa – dice la madre de Dani que parece no haberse percatado del pánico de su hijo y Amira.

-Eh…sí es que los exámenes me tienen frita – Amira casi ni puede mirarle a la cara.

-Últimamente cuando no está con las amigas, está en casa estudiando. Si ha sido una suerte que haya venido conmigo a comprar – comenta la madre de Amira a su vecina.

-Ay hija pues a ver si se le pega algo a Cristina, porque me tiene frita, ella dice que estudia pero vamos que ya te digo yo que no, todo el día con el móvil. Y ¿este? – dice señalando a su hijo – Este más de lo mismo, todo el día con el rugby, el rugby. Bueno, el rugby dice él pero yo sé que no es solo eso. Este tiene alguna noviecita por ahí, ya te lo digo yo. Si me viene cada dos por tres sonriendo como un tonto. Me vas a decir tú a mí que esa sonrisa es del rugby.

-Mamá, por favor – dice Dani avergonzado.

Amira no puede evitar sonreír ante la información, le gusta pensar que ella es el motivo de la felicidad de Dani.

-¿Qué pasa? Estoy diciendo la verdad, llevas unas semanas que estás de un buen humor todo el día, que no me quejo eh, mejor que Cristina que se lleva todo el día de morros. De verdad, que niña más complicada me ha salido.

-Bueno, no seas tan dura con ella, está en una edad difícil. Este curso le exigen mucho – trata de mediar la madre de Amira.

-Sí bueno pero seguro que Amira saca buenas notas, a mí es que Cristina me tiene harta de verdad.

-Venga mamá, no te enrolles más que Cris nos está esperando en casa – dice Dani intentando que la conversación termine antes de que su madre pueda dejarlo más en ridículo.

-Ay Daniel, hijo, ¡qué pesado estás! Para una vez que nos encontramos con Fariha y Amira. Bueno Amira –la madre de Dani ignora a su hijo y se dirige a la chica – Que a ver si un día de esta semana te vienes a casa a comer después del instituto o a merendar o algo que hace mucho que no vienes.

-Mamá, que estamos en Ramadán, durante el día ayunan – dice Dani entre dientes muriéndose de la vergüenza por la metedura de pata de su madre.

-Ahhh, claro, claro…perdona hija es que tengo la cabeza en la luna de Valencia – se disculpa la madre de Dani.

-No pasa nada – afirma Amira a lo que su madre sonríe.

-Pues este – dice la madre de Dani señalando a su hijo – parece que esté también de Ramadán de esos porque vamos últimamente no me come nada, solo me hace la cena, durante el día todo el tiempo no si ya comeré más tarde no sé qué, y nada, que no come nada. Ves, otro signo más de que está enamorado seguro.

-¡Mamá! – Esta vez Dani alza un poco la voz presa del pánico – Vámonos ya anda, por favor.

Dani es incapaz de mirar a Amira o a su madre a la cara y lo único que quiere es irse a casa cuanto antes.

-Que sí, que sí, que ya nos vamos. Bueno Amira pues lo dicho que a ver si te vienes algún día a casa aunque sea con el ayuno y eso.

-Sí, sí, a ver si me paso un día de estos y quedo con Cris y tal – dice Amira, siendo plenamente consciente de que Cris no tiene intención de invitarla a su casa pronto.

-Venga, vámonos – insta Dani a su madre que al ver cómo su hijo comienza a andar se despide de sus vecinas y lo sigue.

Tras decir los adiós pertinentes, madre e hijo por un lado y madre e hija por otro emprenden su respectivo camino. Apenas han dado unos pasos cuando Dani siente la necesidad de volverse a mirar a Amira, que también se ha vuelto para mirarle a él. Con una tímida sonrisa se despiden en silencio, sabiendo que mañana han quedado para verse.

Cargando cada una con dos bolsas Amira y su madre entran en su casa tras el encuentro con sus vecinos. Amira sigue a Fariha a la cocina y ve como su madre deja sus bolsas en la encimera.

-Así que la madre de Dani no sabe que estáis saliendo ¿no?

De la impresión Amira suelta las bolsas en el suelo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¡Amira! ¡Los huevos! – exclama su madre agachándose para comprobar que no se han roto ante la atónita mirada de su hija.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? O sea…¿qué? Dani y yo…-Amira no sabe ni qué decir y lo único que puede hacer es balbucear.

-Amira, cariño que soy tu madre. A mí no me puedes engañar. Dani no es el único que últimamente está extremadamente feliz cada vez que llega a casa. –Tras inspeccionar que todos los huevos siguen en perfecto estado, la madre de Amira recoge las bolsas y las coloca junto a las otras.

-Mama yo no te quería engañar, de verdad. Yo solo…estaba buscando el momento adecuado para decir que…

-¿Que tienes novio? – termina la frase su madre.

-Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, que estoy loca, que no va a funcionar, que no vamos a poder estar juntos, que voy a tener que sacrificar cosas, que Dani va a tener que sacrificar cosas, que nos vamos a agobiar…

-Amira, Amira, cariño déjame hablar –le interrumpe su madre. –Anda ven.

Amira sigue a su madre al salón donde ambas se sientan en el sofá como lo hicieron semanas atrás.

-Mira Amira, yo no te voy a mentir…No va a ser fácil porque venís de mundos diferentes y os vais a tener que adaptar el uno al otro y eso va a ser difícil

-Lo sé-dice Amira suspirando. –Lo sé.

-Pero no es imposible – le asegura su madre cogiéndole la mano con delicadeza – Si tú estás segura de lo que quieres y lo que sientes…y se lo dices a él

-Sí yo…bueno yo hice una lista con lo que yo quería de la relación

-¿Una lista? ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – le dice su madre riendo, siempre ha sabido que su hija tiene las cosas muy claras

-Sí…-sonríe Amira – Y le dejé claro lo que necesitaba y mis límites y él…bueno él lo aceptó, sin poner ninguna pega. Y no sé mama…es que cuando estoy con Dani yo…

-¿Eres feliz? – le pregunta su madre apretándole la mano.

-Sí, sí que lo soy. –contesta Amira con sinceridad

-Pues eso es lo que yo necesito saber Amira. Que tú eres feliz. Y quiero que sepas, que hagas lo que hagas yo no te voy a juzgar Amira, es tu vida, y a mí no me vas a decepcionar. Pero…no te decepciones a ti misma.

-Ya…sobre eso…-Amira no sabe cómo continuar, cómo explicar lo que le pasa por la cabeza

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? – de nuevo le da un apretón en la mano para instarle a continuar.

-Pues que…la teoría me la sé…pero la práctica…pues me cuesta. Cuando estoy con Dani pues quiero abrazarle y besarle pero me freno antes de que pase y luego me siento mal por siquiera pensarlo.

-Ay Amira – suspira su madre sonriendo – Cariño las dudas son normales. Eres joven, estás enamorada, me preocuparía que no quisieras besar a Dani. Claro que quieres, y tener dudas no te hace peor, te hace humana. Lo que importa es cómo actúas frente a esas dudas y a esas situaciones.

-¿Sí?

-Mira, yo lo que te puedo recomendar es que cuando te sientas confundida es que te pares a pensar y reces y seguro que Allah te va a enseñar el camino.

-Gracias mama – dice Amira dándole un abrazo a su madre y sintiéndose mucho mejor.

-Bueno y ahora cuéntame ¿se porta bien Dani contigo?

-Sí, genial – dice Amira sin soltar a su madre que le acaricia la espalda – tiene una habilidad para hacerme reír y sentirme mejor cuando estoy mal, y tiene muchos detalles bonitos conmigo, el otro día preparó un Iftar para los dos y vimos la puesta de sol juntos, y no sé, me encanta pasar tiempo con él.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Dani siempre ha sido muy buen chico – La madre de Amira hace una pausa antes de preguntar lo que lleva rondándole la cabeza desde que se encontraron con el chico y su madre – Y Dani está…ayunando?

-Sí…-Amira se separa un poco de su madre para poder mirarla – Desde hace unos días pero…no es por mí. Yo no se lo he pedido de verdad que no. Ha salido de él. Dice que ha estado documentándose y viendo vídeos y que no sabe explicarlo pero que algo dentro de él le dijo que era lo que tenía que hacer. No sé tampoco quiero hacerme muchas ilusiones por si acaso pero…

-Es un comienzo – termina su madre

-Sí, lo es.

-Buah tía lo siento muchísimo por la que lió mi madre ayer, se puso pesadísima – es lo primero que dice Dani al día siguiente cuando Amira llega al parque donde han quedado.

-No te preocupes, si en realidad me gustó saber que últimamente estás más feliz

-Pues claro que estoy más feliz, Ami. – le dice Dani sonriéndole – Tú también eres lo mejor de mi semana.

-Pues lo mejor de tu semana tiene algo que contarte…-Amira se muerde el labio inferior mitad feliz por lo que acaba de decir Dani, mitad preocupada por lo que le tiene que contar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – dice Dani frunciendo el ceño

-Pues que ayer, después de ver a tu madre, hablé con la mía y resulta que ella ya sabía que tú y yo estamos juntos

-Buah…Y seguro que se enfadó mazo, ¿no? – Dani dice preocupado, siempre ha tenido muy buena relación con los padres de Amira pero no sabe hasta qué punto lo aceptarán como novio de su hija.

-Pues…-Amira decide hacer una pausa dramática pero ante la mirada de preocupación de Dani decide no hacerle sufrir más y se echa a reír – Que no…que se lo tomó bien

-Ami tía, me habías asustado – Dani suspira aliviado

-Me dijo que…bueno que ella quería que yo fuera feliz y que es mi vida y que ella va a aceptar lo que yo decida.

Dani sonríe sin dejar de mirar a Amira, es la mejor noticia que le podrían dar, pero Amira no ha terminado de hablar.

-Y me dijo algo más…te invitó a pasar Iftar con nosotros mañana.

-Vale…

-Pero que entiendo que no quieras, si es incómodo para ti o si crees que es muy pronto o si no te apetece o…

-Ami, Ami, Ami – le interrumpe Dani – Que he dicho vale. Que claro que quiero ir.

-¿Sí? – le pregunta Amira para cerciorarse

-Pues claro.

Dani mira el reloj, en veinte minutos tiene que estar en casa de Amira. Comprueba que no se ha manchado la camisa blanca que lleva puesta con la comida. Nunca se le ha dado mal la cocina, pero tampoco nunca se había puesto a hacer briwats así que solo le queda esperar que le hayan salido comestibles. El sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose le saca de sus pensamientos. Unos segundos después su madre y su hermana entran en la cocina y se quedan paradas en la puerta mirándole con caras de confusión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunta su madre

-¿Llevas camisa? – añade su hermana.

-Estoy terminando de cocinar una cosa, me han invitado a cenar y no quería ir con las manos vacías – explica Dani tratando de evitar que su madre vea lo que ha cocinado

-Ay hijo me lo hubieras dicho y te hubiera hecho una tortilla o algo. A saber qué habrás hecho.

La madre de Dani trata de pasar por su lado para ver lo que hay en el plato pero Dani le corta el camino. Sin embargo Dani no tiene en cuenta que Cris está en el otro lado y no es hasta que la ve con el plato en la mano que cae en su error.

-¿Esto no es…? – comienza Cris inspeccionando la comida para cerciorarse – Vas a casa de Amira, ¿verdad?

En el momento en el que Cris menciona a Amira comienza el caos, por una parte Dani entra en pánico y a la vez se enfada con su hermana por delatarlo delante de su madre, por otra parte la madre de los chicos frunce el ceño sin entender muy bien lo que está pasando, y en cuanto a Cris esta cierra los ojos con fuerza dándose cuenta de su error, no quería dejar en evidencia a su hermano pero ha hablado antes de pensar.

-¿A casa de Amira? – pregunta su madre que se vuelve a mirar a Cris - ¿tú también vas?

-No, yo no – es todo lo que dice Cris.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué vas tú solo a casa de Amira a cenar? – quiere saber su madre.

-Gracias Cris – suspira Dani antes de decidir que ya no puede ocultarlo más – Pues mira mamá, voy a casa de Amira porque ella y yo estamos saliendo.

-¿Cómo que saliendo? ¿Con Amira? ¿Tú? – Su madre no da crédito a lo que está escuchando.

-Pues sí, con Amira, yo. ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues que Amira es…

-Amira es ¿qué? ¿Musulmana? – Pregunta Dani desafiante.- Pues sí, lo es, ¿algún problema?

-Daniel tú no sabes dónde te estás metiendo, Amira es muy buena chica pero te va a pedir cosas que…-la madre de Dani se detiene al recordar algo – Por eso no estás comiendo, estás haciendo ayuno de ese, ¿verdad?

Dani suspira y niega con la cabeza con incredulidad, lo que menos quiere ahora mismo es tener esta conversación pero sabe que no le queda otra.

-Pues mira sí, estoy ayunando.

-¡¿Qué?!- Esta vez es Cris la que habla abriendo los ojos en sorpresa

-Ya te han comido la cabeza, ay señor…

-Que a mí no me ha comido la cabeza nadie, mamá. Y mira ¿sabes qué? Que Amira es mucho más tolerante y mucho mejor persona que tú por muy cristiana que seas – le reprocha Dani a su madre.

-Daniel a mí no me hables así, esa chica te está intentando cambiar, no es buena para ti.

-Mira mamá, voy a ir a casa de Amira, porque es mi novia, y lo va a seguir siendo.-Dani mira de su madre a su hermana antes de continuar – le pese a quien le pese.

Sin esperar a que su madre le pueda decir nada, Dani coge el plato de briwats de las manos de Cris y sale por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Apenas ha bajado unos escalones cuando escucha como Cris lo llama. Su hermana lo alcanza y le coge el brazo para que se pare. Dani se vuelve a mirar a Cris y espera a que ella diga algo pero esta no sabe por dónde empezar. Dani niega con la cabeza y se da la vuelta para irse.

-Espera, por favor – le dice Cris rodeándolo para ponerse frente a él. No sabe muy bien qué es lo que quiere decirle así que decide ir al grano - ¿De verdad estás ayunando?

-Sí, Cris, de verdad.

-Pero…¿te lo ha pedido Amira?

-¡Que no, tía! Que lo he decidido yo, que me he estado informando sobre el tema y que yo qué sé, que siento que es lo correcto para mí…

-Vale, vale, tranquilo, que no te voy a juzgar – dice Cris tratando de calmar a su hermano.

-¿Cris, tú eres feliz con Joana? – pregunta Dani de repente

-Pues claro – contesta Cris sin dudar

-¿Aunque sea complicado?

-Sí

-Porque cuando quieres a alguien, todo merece la pena ¿verdad? Pues eso me pasa a mí con Amira, Cris. Que me da igual que sea complicado, yo quiero estar con ella. – trata de hacerle entender Dani.

-Lo siento – dice Cris con sinceridad – siento haber sido una cabrona con vosotros, de verdad. Dani yo…si vosotros queréis estar juntos yo os voy a apoyar, ¿vale? Y no te preocupes por mamá que ya entrará en razón.

Lo único que Dani puede hacer es asentir, aun procesando todo lo que acaba de pasar, desde su madre enterándose hasta Cris disculpándose.

-¿Estás acojonado porque vas a cenar con tus suegros? – le pregunta Cris para tratar de liberar tensión

-Hasta las trancas, tía –le contesta Dani riéndose un poco.

-Irá bien, los padres de Ami te adoran.

-Eso espero, necesito que vaya bien Cris.

-Lo irá.

Dani se seca el sudor de las manos en los vaqueros antes de llamar al timbre. Entre lo que ha pasado en su casa y que no sabe con qué se va a encontrar en casa de Amira, está de los nervios. La puerta se abre unos segundos después y en cuanto cruzan las miradas a Dani se le olvidan todos los miedos y lo único que puede hacer es sonreírle a su novia.

-¿Llevas camisa? –es lo primero que le dice Amira sonriendo

-¿Tan raro es? – se ríe Dani

-Pues sí, un poco, pero me gusta. Estás muy guapo.

-Tú sí que estás guapa.

-Anda pasa – le dice Amira haciéndose a un lado para que pueda entrar. - ¿Qué es eso?

-Pues…-Dani destapa el plato para enseñarle a Amira su obra maestra

-¿Briwats? ¿Dónde los has comprado?

-Los he hecho yo, en realidad – dice Dani sonriendo tímidamente

-¿En serio? ¿Tú? Y ¿tu madre no te ha preguntado que para qué eran?

-Uff…luego te cuento – Dani no está preparado para revivir la conversación con su madre y no quiere que eso estropeo la noche.

-Pero, ¿estás bien? – pregunta Amira preocupada.

-Ahora sí. – le sonríe Dani. Amira le devuelve la sonrisa hasta que son interrumpidos por la madre de ella.

-¡Hola, Dani! Pasa, ¿eso son briwats?

-Los ha hecho él – comenta Amira orgullosa

-¿En serio?

-Sí bueno, es la primera vez que los hago, espero que estén comestibles…Es que sé que es algo que soléis comer y eso…-explica Dani rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Seguro que están buenísimos – le dice la madre de Amira cogiendo el plato y entrando en el salón para enseñárselos a su marido – Mustafá mira lo que ha hecho Dani.

Amira y Dani siguen a Fariha al salón y ven como el padre de Amira se levanta del sofá.

-¿Dani? – Mustafá mira a su hija y luego a Dani – Espera, ¿tú eres el que está saliendo con mi hija? – pregunta extrañado, todo lo que Amira le había contado es que estaba saliendo con un chico y que iba a venir a casa para el Iftar, no sabía nada más. Al ver a Dani suelta un suspiro aliviado – Ya me había asustado, anda ven aquí.

Nervioso, Dani sigue las indicaciones de Mustafá que se vuelve a sentar en el sofá e insta a Dani a que haga lo mismo.

Amira los observa desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa, su padre está contento y a Dani cada vez se le ve más cómodo. Amira vuelve la mirada a su madre y ve que esta también está sonriendo, parece que todo va a ir bien.


End file.
